Missed Out
by hours.is.hours
Summary: Nate and Blair think about what they missed out on.


My first Nate and Blair story. Taken me ages :P I've found out I do my best work at night, under the covers. Weird I know, but I am a strange girl. Hopefully you'll like it, even if you don't please do review and tell me why. The song just kinda came to me as I was reading Breaking Dawn (twilight saga). A special thanks to for betaing parts of this. ILY.

:D Enjoy.

* * *

Missed out

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night, _

_Trying to figure out this life, _

_Won't you, _

_Take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new, _

* * *

.LavingeI'm with you - Avril

Blair had somehow managed to escape the party unshaved, nobody had seen her quick departure, but then again nobody was really watching her - were they? Letting the exhaustion get the better of her, Blair slid down the concrete wall until she no longer needed her feet to support her weight. The floor beneath was cold but she couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Blair wished she could just erase the last couple of months, everything was going wrong. She felt so un-certain, her future had suddenly become so foggy, so unclear. She had no idea how everything was going to turn out, no idea if her ending would be happy or not ... she just felt so lost.

In her confusion, Blair barely noticed Nate's intrusion.

"Hey," he greeted softly, Blair kept her eyes tightly closed. She'd never admit it, but she slightly resented Nate, a part of her blamed him for her confusion. Nate sighed heavily before removing his jacket and kneeling down to her level. "Here," he whispered covering Blair's bare shoulders with his blue blazer, "you must be cold."

After a few moments of silence Nate sat beside Blair, who was still sat with her eyes closed shut. Nate began to wonder whether she was drifting off or not, but as if on cue, Blair let out a small whimper. Absentmindedly, Nate outstretched his arm and pulled her close to his chest. He hadn't meant to, but hearing her on the verge of tears made him feel as if he needed to comfort her. The pattering of the rain became more prominent and Blair found herself drumming her fingers softly against Nate's chests to the same pace as the rain.

"Nate, do you ever feel like you've missed out of something? Something which could have made your life better?" Blair asked, cutting through the silence. Blair's question had caught him off guard, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

Nate had never thought about what he'd missed out on, just what he didn't have. That had always been his problem though, he'd be so interested in something that he'd lose what he already had. He began to think back to when holding Blair close felt natural, but it was so long ago the memory was strained. The last time Nate remembered being truly happy with Blair was long before her and _Chuck_, months before his parent's pressured him into making their relationship more serious, and defiantly weeks before he and Serena had their night, _together._

It may have been a long time ago but they were happy and they were a couple. Nate and Blair, Blair and Nate, they were king and queen of Constance St. Judes, they _belonged_together. So how'd everything get so screwed up? Where'd they go wrong? Or rather, where did _he _go wrong?

Blair had never changed, she'd remained pure and beautiful, confident and strong-willed. Nate was the one who'd changed. He'd got _bored. _Foolishly allowing his mind to think about Serena, _of all girls_. Nate soon chuckled humourlessly to himself at the idea of him and Serena together.

"Something funny?" Blair queried looking up at him with watery eyes. Her pale face and colourless cheeks that streamed with tears pulled at his heart strings.

"Yeah." Nate answered, wiping her wet cheeks with his thumb. "I think I did miss out on something," he explained, "something important, and I'm sorry." Blair's mouth opened into an 'O' shape, yet no sound passed her thin lips. "Blair, I -"

"You don't have to say anything Archibald." Blair cut in, pulling away from Nate's hold and sitting up. "You should go back inside, I'm sure they're missing you." she said acting nonchalant. Nate nodded as she shrugged off his jacket and handed it back. "You don't want to miss out on your father's honouring speech." Blair teased.

"I guess I don't." Nate replied, trying to be as nonchalant as Blair had been before.

"Goodbye, Nate." Blair breathed.

"Goodbye." Nate whispered, chocking up on his own words, he leaned forward and kissed to top of her hair. Breathing in her familiar scent of Lavender and Chanel.

As Nate walked out and left behind the small brunette, he could help but think he was missing out on something much more important that his father's speech.

He was missing out on his _last_ chance.

* * *

Bad, good, horrible, OK? R&R

Thank you.

:D


End file.
